


Simple and Sacred

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Series: Knb Random [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff fluff, knb drabble, really tho it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: Moments shared together will never be as genuine as the feelings admitted alone.





	

The happens of his love were nothing new. Himuro loved Atsushi, no doubt about that. His nights spent wrapped in the warmth of his boyfriend were precious, sacred only to _them._

 _ _"Muro-chin.."__ The raven turned his body away from the TV to watch his purple haired giant mumble away in his sleep. _ __"I love you~. That candy was so yummy.."___

Himuro sighed, breath warm and body relaxing even further.

____"I love you too, Atsushi.... _so much."__ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ilysm have a great day/night!!


End file.
